


Divine Right

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Banter, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Innuendo, Other, Pining, Princes & Princesses, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: “Hesitance will avail you naught, Highness,” Solus zos Galvus says conversationally. He sips at his wine, seated near to his newfound throne due to his position as Garlean High Emperor. “They require a firm hand. Someone to hold their leash before they get carried away.”
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Divine Right

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIVWrite Prompt #10: Avail

“Will a challenger step forward?”

The Warrior of Light hefts their sword, tossing it in a practiced arc, and climbs the steps up to the arena. “I challenge him. Add ten gold pieces to the pot. That is my wager.”

They face their opposition, a visiting Knight of the Round from far-off Ishgard, and try not to laugh when they come face to face with someone who appears barely old enough to have exited boyhood. All those who were invited to the coronation festival are of high status and higher skill, they know, and it would not do to underestimate him. 

“Are you the prince’s new lionheart? Rather… un-Allagan looking for the position, if I may say,” he calls, smiling jovially. 

“Aye,” they agree. “Do I look that odd?”

“Ready, Sers!” the announcer shouts, waiting until they are both in their stances. “For the glory of Allag and it’s new heir! Let the match…  _ begin!” _

They clash with the sound of screeching steel and the ring of blades. High up in the stands, the prince watches with a critical eye. 

“Hesitance will avail you naught, Highness,” Solus zos Galvus says conversationally. He sips at his wine, seated near to his newfound throne due to his position as Garlean High Emperor. “They require a firm hand. Someone to hold their leash before they get carried away.”

G’raha frowns, wishing he still had the anonymity of being the bastard child and not their newfound crown prince. He tries not to sound too disgusted when he asks, “And you would know?”

Solus smiles, lips curling cruelly. “As a matter of fact, yes. They used to be mine, you see, and I would save you the pain of their inevitable betrayal.” He sighs upon reaching the last of his glass, waving to an attendant so he could have it refilled.

“Spare me your lies and innuendo, your  _ radiance,”  _ he spits. He can feel magic crackle under his skin in response to his ire—and he recognizes it as the rush, the power trip, that turned despots of even the most upright Allagan kings—and tamps down on it with a firm hand. “It would avail me even less to force my will upon them. I trust them.”

Solus hums, watching the match with eerily bright golden eyes. He sighs when the Ishgardian Knight, some Ser Adelphel or another, is disarmed and knocked to his back, yielding shortly thereafter. The lionheart ( _ his  _ lionheart,  _ his  _ lover,  _ his  _ belonging) smiles up at G’raha like he hung the moon and stars in the sky for them. 

It is nearly enough to make him retch. 

“Excuse me, highness, but I need to take my leave. Do heed my words. They are more loyal to the world than a crown.”

“I see,” he replies. “Do not let the door hit you on your way out, radiance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c tension babey!!
> 
> Twitter [@khirimochi](https://twitter.com/khirimochi) OR [@TheHolyBody (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/TheHolyBody)  
> Tunglr @[Main](https://kiriami.tumblr.com) OR @[FFXIV Imagines](https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
